The Return of Yugi's Sister
by animeloverSam
Summary: After Battle city Yami gets his own body and everyone forgets about Yugi but when Yugi feels his lowest his older sister comes back home after running away three years before will Yugi find the strenght to stand up to Yami.YugixTea,SetoxOC.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 **

Yugi watched sadly as Yami left to hangout with his friends Yugi looked atthe floor they used to be his friends to but ever since Yami got his own body they had completely ingnored him Yugi walked over to his desk and picked the picture that sat on top of it, it was a picture of him and his oder sister Alexisthey had been really close until she got into a fight with their grandpa and ran away from home three years before he put the picture down and looked out the window wondering what Alexis was doing now.

Just outside Battle City a girl with long black hair with red and gold highlights leaned on her motorbike "just one more day" she thought looking up at the stars "just one more day until I see Yugi".

The next day Yugi hid behind some dumpsters to try and hid from some bullies who had chased him from the school to here "that was pathetic Yugi"Tea said storming up to him someone on a motorbike rode up beside them "the only pathetic one I see is you Tea" Tea glared at the girl " who are youand how do you know me" she demanded the girl took off her helmet and looked at them Tea gasped "it can't be" Yugi ran up to her and hugged her "welcome home Alexis".

Animegirl: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters I only own Alexis.


	2. Yugi has a sister?

**Chapter 2**

Yami,Joey,Ryou,Bakura,Tristen,Duke,Mia,Marik and Malik chose this time to show up "hey who is that Tea"? Mia asked "that's Alexis Yugi's older sister"Tea told her"WHAT"Joey yelled"yugi has a sister how come we never knew about her" Tristen asked "because you never thought I was important enough to ask" Yugi said glaring at them before turning back to his sister " Alexis are you going to talk to grandpa" he asked she nodded before asking "hey Yugi you want a ride" "sure" he said before grabbing a helmet and climbing on the back Alexis was about to take off when Tea said "what about us the game shop is all the way across town" Alexis glared at them "you all have two legs and a heart beat walk" she said before taking off toward the game shop.

"Hey Yugi what's your story with those jerks"Alexis said once they got to the shop " well it's a long story I'll tellyou tomarrow"he told her"alright but if you try to get out of it I'll beat it out of you"she said while craking her knuckles Yugi laughed "Yugi is that you who are you talking to" their grandpa called from inside "come and see" Yugi called back, the door to the game shop opened "all right who's so important you'd make an old man come out into the cold to meet" their grandpa asked "I'm who" Alexis said walking up to him "oh my it can't be" he started crying as he hugged her "I'm so glad your home Alexis"he sobbed "so am I grandpaand this time I'm not going anywhere" she said smiling at him " good we can finally be a family again" yugi saidalsosmiling.


	3. Alexis Tea disaster

ok here's a profile for Alexis- age:20, looks:black hair with red and blonde highlights,violet eyes, shes a little bit taller than Yami and she hates Tea and is very VERY protective of Yugi.

**Chapter 3**

"welcome home Alexis" Yugi said smiling "I wish I couldsay it's good to be home but I can't"Alexis said glaring in the direction that they had left Yami and the others "what's that supossed to mean"their grandpa asked a little confused "it means know I have to put up with that bitch Tea"she growled, Yugi burst out laughing Alexis never did like Tea even when they where kids.

Flashback

"Big sister,Big sister a 6 year old Yugi called out to a 10 year old Alexis "what is it kiddo"she asked kneeling down to his height "look at what I found"he said holding out a ladybug "yugi that's gross"Tea squealed "what"he said looking at her confused "argg my brother has to hang around a brat like that"Alexis thought.

End Flashback

"yawn I don't know about you guys but I tired"Alexis said yawning "me to" Yugi agreed "Yugi,Alexis"Tea yelled running up to them "what do you want"Alexis said leaning up againsther bike "I want to know where you've been all this time"Tea said putting her hands on her hips"away"Alexis growled Yami opened his mouth to say something "this conversation doesn't envolve you jerk"Alexis interrupted Yami's face with rage "well at I didn't abandon my brother"he yelled.


End file.
